Silent Counselor: Momo
by Zuzubear
Summary: This is set after SR episode and before EIP episode. In Momo's point of view. Some of the gang's members need a little advice and a good listening ear to talk to.


_**Author's Note:**Hi! Thanks everyone who reviewed my Family story!! you wouldn't believe how happy i was to see so many emails about reviews and favs!! Anywhoo, i always thought there was more to Momo than the simple character the show gave him so here's just something that came to mind! It's set after Southern Raiders and before Ember Island Players (which were two of my fav episodes in the entire series! lol) Kinda is Zutara nd again i didn't want to but i wanted Momo to be a little more mischevious! So enjoy!! ^.~_

* * *

These human are so bothersome. The girl who could control water- Katara was her name- has been ever more irritable since that tall boy with golden eyes joined. If I remember from what Aang told me the kid's name was Zuko.

Katara would huff about whenever she is around Zuko. Their tension makes my tail twitch. I understand his anxiety whenever she would glare at him, making my ears press against my skull. Her behavior was absurd. Even my best friend Appa, who was very lethargic and never really cared to get all caught up in their dramatic human ways, agreed with me. All I had wanted was a peaceful afternoon in the warm sun. I left the sandy beaches behind and headed into the forest.

I had found a little clearing that had a moon-peach tree in it. Appa was resting in the shadows and was only visible when he moved and needless to say he had fallen asleep and I could barely make out his giant form. Two stumps sat in the middle of the clearing. I, of course, sat on the taller of the two munching happily on my moon-peach. It seemed I had found my relaxation day at last. That is until I heard a sound.

Aang glided down off his glider and smiled at me. After grabbing a moon-peach he sat on the other stump next to me.

"Hi Momo. This is a nice quiet place."

_Yes it is. It would be quieter if you would relax and not talk._

Aang sighed. "I'm worried about Katara. She always is so mad nowadays. I think it has something to do with that blood bending thing."

_I bet; it was quite disturbing. Maybe we should let her vent her anger out._

"She needs someone to talk to. Maybe I should pull her aside."

_Or maybe you could let her take her anger out._

"Or," Aang rubbed his chin and drew out the word. "or I could let her vent her anger out!" He snapped his fingers. "But what could she yell at that would actually respond the way she wants."

_A tree. Or Zuko. _I laughed at that. Zuko probably would let her yell at him all she wants.

"Maybe I could make a tree look like a Fire Nation soldier and she could vent her anger out."

_Finally you're on the right track._

"I don't like the violence part though. And we definitely can't have her yell at random people. Or the group."

_Just go make her a Fire Nation tree man._

I'm going to need some red cloth and a bigger clearing. Maybe a river or something. Thanks Momo. By the way have you seen Appa? Oh, well." Aang called over his shoulder as he flew away to go work on his plan.

_Finally some peace and quiet._ I flew over and got another moon-peach. Today had to be my relaxation day. I was about a quarter of the way finished with my moon-peach when another figure stumbled into my clearing.

Katara glanced around and spotted me. "Hi Momo." She didn't sound as high-strung as Aang did.

_Here we go._

"Momo, do you think I'm wrong for being mad at Zuko all the time. I mean I can justify my anger it's just they way he acts makes me want to be close to him.

Her last statement had ignited my interest. I sat up and cocked my head to the side to show her my attention was on her.

She sighed before beginning. "It's just that he's the son of the Fire Lord. He shares the same blood as the ones who started the war, the ones who ordered those people to kill my mother. He betrayed me…"

_Ah, I see. Someone has hurt feelings and abandonment issues. _I chided the water tribe girl.

"Those are great reason to hate him! He tells me that I should hate him, that if he was me he would still hate himself." She was ranting now, waving her arms over her head. I got a vague feeling that it wasn't me she was tring to convince.

_So you are angry at him for agreeing with you?_

"He will sit there and let me glare at him. He offers to do stuff for me! It's like he wants me to boss him around." She jumped off the stump waving her arms in the air.

_Is it really such a bad thing that he wants to help you though?_

"The worst part is that since he's trying so hard to be helpful it makes me look like a monster for being mad at him. Suki tells me I'm crazy. She says that I'm insane for hating that beautiful golden gaze of his. Or storming off while he acts all cute and funny with that wonderful lopsided grin of his. And I shouldn't glare at him because his hair looks so silky and I want to run my fingers through it. Or yell at him when I'm frustrated at the sudden urge to wrap my arms around his well-toned body.

I slowly blinked at her in surprise. _Well that was unexpected._

"All these feelings don't mean I like him at all right?"

_No they don't. These feelings mean you're completely obsessed with the guy! _I chattered at her flying over to grab my third moon-peach.

She smiled obviously not understanding what I wanted to tell her.

"You're right. I'm over-reacting. I bet almost everyone has those feeling about him." She scoffed. "Thanks Momo! I'm taking a nap." She walked off towards a tree and sat down. She was even less visible than Appa was.

The rest of the morning was quiet. Katara had gotten up and left. Probably to go find that stream that I could hear. I heard a twig snapped from in front of me. My head jerked up and there was a large platypus-bear in my clearing. He didn't even glance twice at me. Instead he walked over to my moon-peach tree. My eyes widened and I knew his appetite would devour all the fruit on the tree.

I flew towards him chittering. Him merely tried to brush me aside. I flew in circles around him trying to get him away from my tree. The platypus-bear's paws waved at me and tried to knock me out of the air, but I was far more faster than he was. Then a loud roar sounded from behind us. I felt relief wash through me and a flew over to my best friend. Appa had emerged from the shadows and was now looming over the annoying creature trying to steel my food.

The platypus-bear slowly turned around; his shock and fear very noticeable. Once he had turned and faced Appa, Appa leaned forward and growled at him. I bristled with pride.

I have to admit I had never seen and animal run as fast as the platypus-bear did.

I was once again resting on my tall stump when I heard a low grunt and twig snap. I lazily lifted my head up to see who was going to bother me next.

The tall man named Zuko stumbled into the clearing, looking quite upset.

_Here we go. Again. _I sighed dropping my head back down to watch the sky turn colors.

"Hi Momo." Zuko plopped down onto the stump next to me. Suddenly he sat up straighter. "Hey, have you seen Appa? Aang looking for him."

_Yes I have. He's over there in the bushes. Now would you please shush._

"I am going crazy. I'm talking to a lemur!"

_May I remind you this lemur is probably as smart as you are, if not smarter._

He dropped his head and after a while he spoke up again. "Sorry. It's just that Katara is still mad at me. I don't know why I don't just yell back at her. It's like when I meet those blue eyes, I just freeze."

I heard a gasp and look over his should to see a white clad figure just beyond the tree line. So Katara wants to watch. Well alright. _Look out she's right behind you. _I drawled out.

"It's not my fault I watch her, is it?" He sighed standing up. "I only watch her because I'm trying to gauge her reaction. I don't know if I mess up until it's too late. It's not like I watch her because her hair flows down her shoulders a back like a dark waterfall. Or because she has the most pretty, expressive face I have ever known. Heck, when I grew up I was told emotions were a bad thing."

I heard a small gasp from behind him. _Yes please do continue. It's about time you showed some sort passion._

"In the palace, if I didn't hide my emotions, Azula would turn them against me! She was so good at hiding her feelings, and Father Lord would always act like he was so proud of her for it too."

_Don't you mean Fire Lord? _Zuko could be quiet entertaining.

His frame was shaking and he took notice of it. Zuko took a few deep breaths and sat down on the stump again. "It's so weird to be here and watch them act so normally. Showing love and compassion towards each other. It's like they can't see how evil Ozai is!"

_Why is Ozai so evil?_Zuko seemed like the only one, other than Appa, who could read my chittering questions.

"I know he just seems like this guy who wants to have people as his slave but he's so much more worse than that. My family has so many dark secrets that I'm surprised I'm not crazy or dead yet." His voice was just barely a whisper.

I saw movement in my peripherals and I looked up from the sad teens face. Katara had moved out of the tree line and was now visible. Of course she would follow Zuko in her training clothes.

_Uh, Zuko… _

"I can't tell them because I don't want to scare Aang, but Ozai has no regrets. He doesn't regret wanting to kill his own father for power, he doesn't regret losing his wife- the only person to ever she him love- for power. He doesn't even regret wanting to kill me, or burning me and banishing me when I was only thirteen."

Katara started backing up into the trees again.

_Oh no you don't! You are going to come comfort him. _I flew towards her and landed on her head. I pulled on her hair trying to pull her closer to Zuko. With a squeak she jumped into the clearing. She swung her arms wildly about, trying to knock me off of her. She stumbled forward until she was about two feet away from Zuko. His features were very hysterical. His eyes were wide and his one eyebrow was arched up high. He gaped at the flailing Katara, a light blush coming across his unscarred cheek. I jumped off her and flew towards the moon-peach tree.

"Momo!" She called shaking her fist at me. She sighed and straightened her wrappings. When she turned around she came face to face with Zuko. Their shocked expressions were identical.

"What are you doing here?" They exclaimed in unison, jumping back.

"Well I coming to find Momo and Appa so I can feed them but it looks like Momo plenty happy." Katara turned towards me squinting. I hissed back at her. "Why were you talking to Momo?" She turned back to him.

He immediately turn sideways and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He turned his scarred cheek towards her so she wouldn't see his blush.

Katara's face softened and she reached out towards him. "Is Ozai really like that?" She asked turning his blushing face towards her.

He visibly tensed, then relaxed under her touch. "Yeah but that's just a skim of the top."

She watched him for a moment then she sighed. Katara pulled Zuko towards her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zuko looked shocked at fisrt and his face turned scarlet, but he returned the hug.

He pulled back a bit so he could see her face. "Um, Katara?"

"Shush. Just shush for a bit." She put a finger over his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed. As she twirled a lock of his hair around one finger, her free hand traveled down to his chest. "It's alright Zuko. They better not hurt you anymore, or else they will have to deal with a master water bender who is overly expressive." She chuckled.

He chuckled a bit too. "Yeah and you have the avatar, the greatest earth/metal bender in the world, a Kyoshi warrior, and a goofy warrior to back you up. But you probably won't need them, will you?"

I chattered happily glad that my plan had finally worked out. I grabbed a moon-peach for Aang and left the two benders to their own conversation.


End file.
